


Arcades

by hana_bong



Series: D.Va / Lucio - Secret Relationship [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arcades, F/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_bong/pseuds/hana_bong
Summary: Hana Song is hosting a release event for for Fighters of the Storm 3! Lucio shows up for an autograph. Afterwards they meet up in the privacy of a booth game, Zombie Blaster 7, and well, yeah you know what's going to happen.... They get the high score of course! ;)





	Arcades

**Author's Note:**

> Should have written another one of these sooner oh well. If you like these little stories let me know and I'll write more thanks for reading!

It was Lucio’s turn, he knew the importance of it and he certainly agreed they should be taking turns, but there was no denying it was much easier for Hana. He had uncomfortably tucked his braids into a burnt orange knit cap pulled tight over his head and wore a pair of silver, rectangular reading glasses. The white sleeveless hoodie he had on had come from Hana’s online merch store, the back of which was emblazoned with D.Va’s logo in blue. A pair of black slim fit jeans and white sneakers completed his outfit he had also shaved the familiar tuft of hair on his chin. 

He made eye contact with her a couple of times as he waited in line for her autograph, but she didn’t seem to recognize him. A few of the fans in front of him had posters or photos they wanted signed but most those waiting, himself included, had a copy of Fighters of the Storm 3, the game she was promoting at the arcade in Southern California today. 

She was wearing a new t-shirt, a limited edition designed specifically for today’s event, it fit snugly, it was black with the Fighters of the Storm logo on the front and her logo and sponsors on the back.

“Hi,” He said handing her the game.

“Hey,” she said. As she looked up and her eyes met his, she couldn’t help but blush. “The glasses are a nice touch.”

“It’s the superman effect; no one knows it’s me,” He said with a wink. 

“Well, who do you want me to sign this too? Superman?” She asked. 

“Grant Daisuke,” He told her. 

She gave him a puzzled look, he could tell she was trying to put the pieces together. “Isn’t that the sound designer for this game?”

“He did the music,” He corrected her.

She gasped, he grinned. “You need a better pen name,” she told him.  
“It fooled you,” he said. 

She signed the game with a silver marker and handed it back to him. “You gonna enter?” She asked. After the signing she would be facing off against fans at the arcade for her live stream, he had considered it but the risk of him being identified on stream was too high. 

“I could if I would,” he said. 

“Okay buddy, enough chit-chat,” A man to his right said. He was one of her entourage, they had met before but it was clear he didn’t recognize him. Lucio shook her hand and walked away from the table and into the arcade. He decided to make the best of his disguise and play some games. The lines for Fighters of the Storm 3 were way too long but the original, his personal favorite, was empty. While he was working his way through the arcade mode he got a text from Hana. 

“Zombie Blaster 7 - 45mins ;)” 

There was a skip in his heart when he read the text. “K, what about sec?” he replied. 

“2 OR6s” 

The older model security robots were just that, robots, unlike the many Omnics they were friends with the OR6’s weren’t sentient beings. They had provided very private security for the couple many time in the past. 

After the signing the crowd dispersed. Hana had a little over an hour before the live stream was supposed to start. She headed straight to the Zombie Blaster 7 booth with the two OR6’s.

“Both sides please,” she asked before pulled back the curtain. She stepped into the boothe of the horror game, where Lucio was waiting for her. The two security robots took up their positions on either side of the booth and she swiped her game card which gave them unlimited credits.

“You ready?” She asked.

“Of course,” he said. 

“Remember, don’t stop shooting,” she told him. 

He grabbed the gun and she grabbed his cock. He was already hard from anticipation alone. She unzipped his pants and began stroking him as he tried to focus on blasting zombies. 

“Time to up the difficulty,” she said. She took him into her mouth and quickly found her rhythm stroking and sucking as he grew stiffer. She forced his cock deeper into her throat the came up for air wrapping her tongue around his head, licking up his precum. He was using the grotesque horror game to stay focused, she could tell he wasn’t anywhere near cumming. 

She hiked her skirt and climbed on top of him.

“Is the the bonus stage?” he asked with a grin. 

She kissed him, biting at his lower lip as she pulled away. She slid her moist panties to the side and rubbed her pussy against his saliva covered cock, using her hand to gently guide it into position. Her lips spread for his girth and there was pain, a pain that felt better than any of the gentle pleasures that had been offered to her before. 

“Keep shooting,” she reminded him as she slid further down onto him. He had become fully distracted by being inside of her. His left hand did nothing but pull the trigger of the gun fixed to the arcade cabinet, his right moved up her back and pulled her closer has she began to grind her hips, working his dick towards ecstasy. 

She felt flush, a warmth had begun to roll over her body as she started to bounce on top of him. He matched her rhythm, thrusting into her as she did. Hana couldn’t help but notice that Lucio instinctively starting shooting the gun rhythm with their fucking. She smiled as she stared deeply into his eyes. He smiled back and began to thrust harder and faster. His passion ignited a fire within her and it rolled through her body from her head to her toes. She leaned into him and used her hands to brace herself on the bench behind him. 

“I’m going to cum,” she whispered in his ear. 

His free hand grabbed her ass and used it as leverage as he kept his pace. He felt her pussy tighten and quiver as she spasmed towards orgasm. She was holding her breath, riding the edge of bliss as long as she could until finally she released with a scream that she quickly silenced. He continued thrusting into her from below until she shuddered on his dick, her body begging him to stop. His thrusts slowed as she began to come down. 

“Is everything okay in there?” a voice asked from outside.

“All is fine, this is a scary game,” One of the OR6’s replied. 

The two shared a giggle. Hana’s bangs clung to her brow, her face was flush and her ponytail was a mess. Lucio had barely broken a sweat,  though he had forgotten to keep shooting and now a horde a zombies crowded the screen. 

She slid off of him, fixed her hair and grabbed the other gun with her right hand his still hard cock with her left.

“You just relax, I’ll take care of the zombies,” she told him. 

He watched in amusement as she blindly blasted the zombies on the screen while sucking his dick. He leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes, letting Hana bring him closer. 

She never minded tasting herself on him, she took pride in it. She worked him hard now, her mouth and hand in tandem, licking his head and stroking his shaft. She ran her tongue down his dick to his balls and sucked them while stroking, she knew he loved it and when he looked down at her she made eye contact and smiled. She felt him stiffen in her hand and she quickly put her mouth on the head of his cock. She jerked him off rapidly until his thick hot cum exploded into her throat. With each spasm she swallowed more of him. She kept sucking him until finally he became soft in her mouth. 

“Look, a new high score!” She said as he zipped up his pants. “We should go get a soda!” 

“Hana…” 

“Right,” she couldn’t hide the sadness in her voice. 

Lucio wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her close. He leaned forward swiped his card on the game. “Let’s play again,” he said. “We can beat that score.” 

Hana smiled and pulled out her phone to check the time. “Okay, let’s do it,” she said. She reached out and tapped on one of the OR6’s. “Go get a big soda with two straws.” 

“And a slice of pizza,” Lucio told her. 

“And two slices to pizza,” She said. 

 

The End. ;)


End file.
